Zunko
An island located in central Reflection, Zunko is known as the island of trades. Most of the island has been urbanized by humans and the other species living there into farmland, with only a few forests and valleys left. Two rivers run through the island and surround marshland on the west coast. The south-western end of the island is filled with lifeless hills of dirt and bone. Areas The Silent Plateau An elevated plain found in the north-eastern corner of the island, the plateau is known to be a serene and quiet area with very few people or animals living on it. There is said to be a complete lack of wind or noise during certain times of the day in this area. Greenbed Field A vast expanse of grassland, developed by farmers for agricultural purposes. The fields are ideal for growing wheat, corn and other species of vegetables. Eastern Woods One of the remaining forests on the island, the woods are home to many druids and wildlife such as wolves, bears, deer as well as other small game and birds. There is one main road that cuts through the forest that is commonly used by merchants and travelers going from Erodin to South Port. The Marshlands Due to the rivers that run along both sides of this area, the land here is always wet and swampy. Groups of goblins and orcs can sometimes be seen wandering through the tall grasses. Burial Hills The site where several civil wars occured many centuries ago, these dirt hills now cover the remains of many fallen soldiers and monsters. It has been claimed and used by necromancers seeking dead body parts. It is also a popular spot for archaeologists, as many arcane artifacts and mysterious remains can be found under the hills. Cities Halis The capital city of Zunko, Halis is a walled metropolis that houses a large population of humans, dwarves, elves and other docile species. The main trades of the city are crafting and agriculture, due to the large number of blacksmiths and farmers. There are several large government buildings and business districts, however most of the city has been turned into residential area. Erodin Known as the Holy City, Erodin is home of the largest cathedral in Reflection and many other clergy distrcts. Apart from the many churches and residential area, the city also has the largest marketplace on the island. Merchants from all over Reflection travel to Erodin to buy and sell goods of all kinds. The architecture of the city consists of many high towers and buildings that reach even above the city walls. South Port A city of fishermen and sailors, South Port is the destination for many ships from other islands. The main trade of the city is fishing, and there are constantly many ships seen around the harbour at every hour of the day. South Port receives many foreign imports and is responsible for the export of goods to the islands of Talhe, Faylen and Shinawa. However, due to the constant trading ships landing at the city, it is often attacked by pirates by the coastline, or highwaymen along its northern road. South of the harbour are the Mer Coves, where mermaids and other strange aquatic creatures have been sighted. The City of the Dead Although once a thriving city, the city fell due to civil wars and was taken over by the Undead Council and converted into a necropolis inhabited by primarily dark mages, necromancers, shamans and undead species. The city is cut off from the rest of Zunko by a gigantic, black stone wall. Inside, olden buildings and twisted towers stand in a complex, maze-like plan, though much of the city's residential area, cathedrals and academies are found underground. Category:Reflection